


Fall is cold, heart gets warmer

by hirondelle



Series: #GouKi2020 on twitter [6]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Dating, GouKi2020, GouKiWeek, M/M, Sappy Ending, but they overcome it, day six: surprise!, gouenji's dad is still a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: After a perfect date, Kidou makes Gouenji a long-awaited proposal. Just according to keikaku.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto
Series: #GouKi2020 on twitter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972378
Kudos: 14





	Fall is cold, heart gets warmer

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda the continuation of my previous fic, "What's best for you" https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997991, I raised the rating because they are almost adults at this point and there are a lot of smoochies.

By the time they reached the parking lot, it was dark. As the winter approached, days were becoming much shorter and colder. Kidou didn’t dislike that time of the year, if nothing because he liked driving with the dark, without the sun blinding him on every occasion. His previous glasses had been helpful resolving that problem- but he found out that the new ones weren’t as much filtering. He had always been too sensitive to the light after all, and fall was the perfect season to leave all that behind, even if it was for a few months.

“You are in a good mood lately,” commented Gouenji as a triumphant grin appeared on his lips as he _perfectly_ parked his Lamborghini on the spot.

Yes, he was. Fall was coming. His boyfriend was gorgeous. They ate Italian that day and then they made it to his favorite blouse store. And in a few more minutes he would have made a long awaited proposal.

Kidou hadn’t always been good with surprises, but since Gouenji came back from Germany, he had been unstoppable. Always lavishing him with little gestures of affection and a lot of gifts, because he knew that Gouenji was an overthinker and he didn’t want him to think that he was anytime less loved.

That was a kind of different situation.

“My dad hasn’t called yet. We can stay here a little bit more, if you want,” Gouenji suggested, holding his hand still placed on the gear leaver.

Kidou smiled. Maybe Gouenji hadn’t noticed it, but he had driven him home earlier than the usual, just because his father was a truly pain in the ass and he didn’t want to get interrupted. He wanted things to go as smooth as possible, according to his plan, and not being _fucking cockblocked_.

“What are you getting for dinner?” Kidou asked casually.

Gouenji chuckled: “Hopefully nothing. Those spaghetti were really stodge. I might explode!”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Kidou scoffed.

He reached to caress his face, pushing him gently towards his lips. Gouenji kissed him smoothly, always starved for affection. Kidou remembered the times when Gouenji pestered him only to know if he was being too clingy. He had to agree every time for him to quiet down, only to add: “But you are _my_ type of clingy person, so it’s ok”.

That sort of worked, Gouenji believed him.

“I have something to show you,” Kidou said, sinking a hand into the pocket of his black trench.

“There’s more?” Gouenji asked, pretty confused. That was fair, since at that point of the date he usually was out of surprises and they simply made out until they couldn’t.

Kidou pulled out a bunch of keys.

At first, Gouenji seemed to not understand. He took the keys and looked at them. There was a big one and two more little ones, and the key chain was just a classy white tag, with a carved number on it.

“I bought an apartment,” Kidou said.

“What?” Gouenji gasped, looking at him in disbelief.

Kidou went quiet.

His boyfriend returned his gaze to the keys, then to Kidou again. It looked like his mind was working fast, but not that kind of fast that usually worried him. He simply had absorbed his silent request, already. That was how it worked between them sometimes.

But Kidou was starting to feel nervous about it now.

“Listen,” he said. “I’m not forcing you to do it. I actually need to move out. Having you at home with me… that would be great, but I understand if you… MPH!”

Gouenji was kissing him again, now thrilled and feverish. “Yes,” he said as he departed from his lips.

Fall was cold, sure, but Kidou was feeling really warm.

“Yes, Kidou,” Gouenji reinforced, his dark eyes all shiny and pretty.

Kidou smiled, because his heart was defenitely melting.

“And I know you are worried about my dad but…”

He shook his head, chuckling. “Oh, no…” he murmured. “ _Fuck your dad,_ this time”.

That phrase took Gouenji by surprise, but he laughed too. And he kissed him again, with renewed fervor, knowing that from now on he would have had all the love he deserved.


End file.
